1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board, an electronic module, and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board and the electronic module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent increase in product functionalities of electronic devices and the concurrent minimization of product dimensions, there exists a growing demand for producing highly integrated and thin electronic components. Thus, the development of a printed circuit board in which fine patterns are applied without compromising the heat-dissipating properties is desirable.